gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Wiki Chat Mods
__NOEDITSECTION__ Are trolls taking over the chat? Someone bullying you on the chat? Contact one of our active chat mods below and they will fix the mess before you know it! They moderate the chat and have the ability to kickban people from it so they can no longer enter. All admins are members of the chat mod team. Chat Mods Admin Mods: #'Aspiring' #'BeccaToBe' #'Darrenfangirl' #'Nabiri' #'Poolaalaa' Chat Mods: #'EXO-M' #'Lucky Agron' #'Nxt2Normalfan' #'PeonyPetals' Duties of a Chat Mod *Chat mods are expected to be in chat nearly every day for an extended period of time. This means that you should not just come in for ten minutes, but at least an hour or two. If you aren't in chat for long you should have a good reason, like if you are busy with school. *You are expected to behave in chat and not contribute to the chaos if there is any. Instead, you should calm it down. *If you ban a troll and they keep making new accounts to come back, please notify an admin so they can block them and their IP address. *When issuing a kick or a ban someone, make sure you give out one or two warnings first so they don't complain that you never asked them to stop. How do I become a Chat Mod? *You should be in chat almost every day for a long time; people should know who you are. You should be active in chat for at least a couple months. *You may apply in the comments and you may also nominate other people to be chat mods with the condition that they should be very active in chat and have few prior problems. *You should not have had many problems in the immediate past. Multiple bans are not a good thing to have and you may not be accepted. *If you are on the spam team, you have a good chance to become a chat mod. Chat Mod of the Month *What is Chat Mod of the Month? - The Chat Mod of the month award will be awarded to the individual that performs excellent service doing their job. This includes being active on chat, demonstrating professional behaviour, preventing or stopping arguments, maintaining a positive attitude, etc. *The winner will receive a badge that they will be able to put on their user profile for the following month after they receive the award (To Be Revealed Later). *The Chat Mod of the month will have a blue comment box with white text. *The admins will select one chat mod to receive the award each month, and they will begin to log each user's win on the Chat Mod page, so other users can see the time and dedication our Chat Mods put in! Winners *'September 2013: Darrenfangirl ' *'October 2013: Darrenfangirl ' *'November 2013: ItAllRevolvesAroundKlaine' *'December 2013: Nxt2Normalfan' *'January 2014: TheFemaleBoss' *'February 2014: BeccaToBe' *'March 2014: /' *'April 2014: TheFemaleBoss' *'May 2014: REBƎLReloaded' *'June 2014: REBƎLReloaded' *'July 2014: /' *'August 2014: TheFemaleBoss' *'September 2014: REBƎLReloaded' * October 2014: RiseAgainsT *'November 2014 - January 2015: N/A' This Month's Winner: N/A Category:Glee Wiki Category:Admin Maintained